Diego Brando
1= |-| 2= Diego Brando, sometimes referred to as Dio, is an antagonist in the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Part VII: Steel Ball Run. As a strong contender in the Steel Ball Run race, Dio becomes a powerful intermittent rival to both Gyro and Johnny; eventually also allying with Funny Valentine. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Diego Brando vs. Kommo-o * Diego Brando VS Reptile * Riptor VS Diego Brando * Diego Brando vs The Lizard * Deigo Brando vs Leone * Diego Brando vs Killer Croc Possible Opponents * Aeon Calcos (Soulcalibur) * The Lizard (Marvel) * Riptor (Killer Instinct) History Since he was a child, Diego had a talent for relating to horses - even seemingly untameable ones would allow themselves be handled by him. Diego's parents were financially weak and attempted to dispose of him as a baby. However, his mother felt guilty, and risked her own life to save him from drowning, upon which his alcoholic father left them both. His mother changed her surname to "Brando" and became employed by a farm, but she and Diego lived in poverty in the stables. Five years later, the man that had arranged her employment demanded sexual favors from her, and upon her refusal, sabotaged their means to get food. No matter how hard the times he and his mother fell on, she refused to discard of what little dignity they had left – she taught Diego that eating out of shoes due to lack of proper dishes was unacceptable. Partly from her example, Diego developed a strong sense of pride. Another year later his young mother died of the tetanus infection, which Diego (at the time 6 years old) believes to be a result from the humiliation they had to suffer. The boy grew up resenting everyone who abandoned them and swore to himself to get revenge against the man who had harassed his mother. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 20 *Birth Year: 1870 *Nationality: British *Hair Colour: Blonde *Eye Colour: Cyan *Occupation: Professional Jockey Skills and Abilities Stand: Scary Monsters *'Infection': Scary Monsters demonstrates the ability to infect other living beings with a virus which transforms them into dinosaurs and also causes them to fall under the direct orders of the user. Each infected person or animal has a different look and capabilities, as well as the ability to infect others with the virus by biting or scratching them. The stand seems to have no limits in terms of range or number of individuals infected. However, should the user be severely injured, his powers will disappear and all dinosaurs will revert to their original form. The original user, Dr. Ferdinand, was unable to use his Stand to infect his body and become a dinosaur himself, probably because of his deep hate towards these creatures. Still, he can exploit his subordinates' power to travel, either by riding them or by getting swallowed and lying in the body of one of the dinosaurs. *Diego typically uses this ability to create armies of miniature carnivorous raptors out of birds, rats or fleas, or turn his own horse into one to grant it the ability to climb walls. *'Morph': Unlike Ferdinand, Diego is capable of changing his body from that of a human to that of a half-dinosaur, fully fledged or partial form of it. While in his morph status he has an increased stamina, strength, speed and vision along with being capable of eating anything. It far surpasses human limits similar to the vampires of previous parts, but without the weakness to sunlight. *'Fossilize': Introduced later in the story, Diego demonstrates the ability to not only turn other beings into dinosaurs but, if he wishes to do so, alter them into a hardened dormant state much like a fossil. The ability can be used a variety of ways, from fusing a being into a structure like a rock or tree as a camouflage not unlike the dormant state of the Pillar Men) to shaping the fossilized being into something more creative like candle holders. *'Hand to Hand': Perhaps the most curious and unique ability of Dio's power. Being bound to his body, Scary Monsters allows him to fight in first person against other Stands and physically damage them, whereas normally Stands can be damaged only by other Stands. Feats * Became an Ace Jockey at a young age. ** Some horses that were considered untameable let Diego ride them. * Acquired the Stand, Scary Monsters from Dr. Ferdinand. * Has moved faster than the eye could see. * Can turn into a fucking Raptor which is honestly pretty badass. * On par with Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli. * Figured out how to escape D4C's effect. * Overpowered D4C, the Stand of Funny Valentine. ** Was still defeated rather quickly. * Helped in the defeat of Funny Valentine. * Can somehow turn his head 180 degrees. Faults * Arrogant, to an extent. ** Not really sadistic, just wants to be high on the social status. * Will do ANYTHING to be on a higher level than his rivals. * If Diego is in a near death state, all his Dinosaur slaves will be turned back to normal. * Unlike most Stands, due to Scary Monsters being a Bound Stand, Non-Stand Users can see Scary Monsters. Gallery sample-a2994eba8d152eefc631191662b0cb28.jpg|I HAVE NO REGRETS!!!!!! noshameoncemore.jpg|No shame V2 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Dinosaurs Category:European Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners